


Beyond the License

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael Corinthos III/Sage Alcazar/Johnny Zacchara Series [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, ten sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: One shot (Sage’s POV) follows the series "Line in the Sand" and "Fall for Your Type".





	Beyond the License

**Will** : It should’ve been just another document to assure her of their partnership, yet another proclamation that they were the Zacchara/Alcazar future; however, she couldn’t help but smile when she saw Johnny had left his personal getaway to her with one simple statement, “You know where it’s at.”  
  
**Instinct** : She had no problem sitting in on meetings, in fact she savored the experience; yet it terrified her when she realized how deep the urge was to protect her husband – especially while she held a gun steady on the son of a powerful family.  
  
**Dance** : Sage wanted to resist him, his laugh and smile as he began to sashay towards her in an effort to easy her nerves; every insecurity she had melted away in unison with the smooth beat as he drew her into the strong circle of his arms.  
  
**Answer** : The assurance “you didn’t have to do that” did little to help her forget her actions, prompting her to correct him with a quiet yet stern disagreement “You protect family and, bottom line, that’s what you are as my husband.”  
  
**Make** : When her uncle made it out of the hospital, she felt a balance returned to her world – feeling complete when she saw his smile; but all happiness and security disappeared when Lorenzo announced, “I say you two finally get married the right way.”  
  
**This** : She felt completely robbed of her identity as everyone regarded her throughout the day as Mrs. Zacchara, everyone fussing over her dramatic look for the church wedding she never wanted to have; she may have been able to fool herself and Johnny that this was real, but she was convinced God could not be deceived.   
  
**Stop** : Sage sat alone in a tiny room once everyone had put the final touches on her, causing her to clamp her eyes shut in hopes she wouldn’t let her make up run; in her mind she could almost picture her deepest want coming to stop this disaster the way he nearly had before she ruined it all – the image was lost the moment they lead her to the entrance doors and pushed her to make her walk down the aisle.   
  
**Dream** : She stood before the priest, humbled by his smile, and tried to avoid the expectant stares around her; she found some sense of understanding and reassurance when his eyes locked onto hers – his hands enveloping hers to convey one strong message, _We’re in this together_.  
  
**Cover** : No one had ever done for her what Johnny did, demanding respect for her and treating her feelings as though they mattered – no matter what ears were listening or eyes were set on them; it made being his wife a blessing in disguise as they faced the scrutiny of Port Charles.  
  
***Opposites** : Every bit of her beating heart was crushed beneath the feet of everyone at the benefit as she watched Michael cruise the room with a beautiful woman on his arms; for whatever reason, he knew exactly what her problem was and lead her to the dance floor – turning her back to Michael and keeping her eyes on him as he announced, “Let’s cause some waves of our own, wifey.”


End file.
